A computer device often needs to download and install new software. Typically, the new software is provided as one or more files, which are downloaded by the computer device from a location on a network, such as a local area network (LAN) or the Internet.
It is well known that downloaded software presents a significant risk to the security and reliability of the computer device, by exposing the computer device to unwanted software such as infections and malware (malicious software). Therefore, there is a need to provide a mechanism to control the downloading of software files to a computer device.
The exemplary embodiments have been provided with a view to addressing at least some of the difficulties that are encountered in current computer devices, whether those difficulties have been specifically mentioned above or will otherwise be appreciated from the discussion herein.